


Hot Tub Fun

by Serenity1



Series: Kingsman: Want [8]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy finds a Jacuzzi inside Harry's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tub Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Kingsman.
> 
> This idea came to me while I was staying in Elara in Las Vegas. I was using the Jacuzzi and the plot just came up to me.

Eggsy stares at the jacuzzi he found one day inside Harry's place. In all his time visiting the place, he had no idea there was a jacuzzi hidden in one of the upstairs rooms!

Harry wouldn't be home any time soon, and so he thought to decide to use it before Harry came home. He opens up the tub and waited for the water to be filled in a certain level.

Eggsy strips off his clothes and turns on the heated jets before going inside himself. He turns off the water running and sat down inside the tub as he felt the jets hitting against him.

As he moves, he felt one of the heated jets messaging his ass and he moans at the feeling. It felt wonderful on feeling the heated jet against his ass. 

But he moved nonetheless until he was comfortable enough for the jets to be hitting him everywhere. It was very relaxing as he didn't heard Harry coming home and then finding him.

Eggsy opens his eyes and saw Harry staring down straight at him. "Why not join me instead of just staring at me?" He suggested.

"How'd you find this place? I never told anyone I have a jacuzzi," Harry said as he began stripping.

"I was bored and so I began to explore," Eggsy said as he licks his lips in watching Harry taking off his briefs before joining Eggsy in the jacuzzi.

"It's been ages since I turned this back on. I'm surprised it still works," Harry said as he sat beside Eggsy. The jacuzzi was big, so Eggsy was able to stretch his legs out as Harry's legs were over his.

"Harry, have you ever thought about having anal sex in the jacuzzi?" Eggsy asked suddenly making Harry stare at him.

"Eggsy…?"

"I was thinking about it before you came in. How about it?" Eggsy asked licking his lips as he stood up and moved towards Harry. 

Harry stares at the cock in front of him as he wanted to reach out and stroke it. Eggsy smirks as he watches Harry struggling on what to do.

He moved back as he was now facing the bedroom door as his ass was right in front of Harry's face. Eggsy moves his ass as if he was taunting Harry.

Harry grabs his ass with both his hands making Eggsy stop. He slaps one of the buttcheeks, making the noise echoes through the room as he hears Eggsy moaning.

He slaps the same buttcheek as this time, Eggsy swore. "Fuck Harry, please…"

Harry grins to himself as he stood up from where he was sitting and looks at the mirrors. "Isn't that hot, baby?" He asked.

Eggsy looks at what he was looking at and he saw himself in the mirror, kneeling on all fours as he held onto the sides. Harry behind him had both of his hands on his ass as he prepares to go inside him with his thick cock.

"Just ram it in, Harry," Eggsy begs. 

"Don't blame me if you're sore after," Harry said and without any warning at all, rams his cock right in making Eggsy cry out loud.

"Oh fuck!"

"Eggsy, look," Harry said as Eggsy opens his eyes and saw that Harry was looking at the mirror. It was indeed hot as he sees Harry's cock fully inside him as Harry began to pound into him slowly.

Eggsy moans as he held onto the sidebar and the faucet to hang on. "Please Harry…"

Harry began to pick up speed as the water around them began to splash onto the sides. It was intense as the only noises in the room were the noises of Eggsy's that he was making and the pounding that was going on behind his ass.

That was probably why he didn't hear the room opening and feet walking towards the jacuzzi. "I knocked more than once downstairs, but I guess I know why now," the voice said.

Harry's speed slowed down making Eggsy whimper at the loss of the speediness. "We are busy here, Merlin," he said.

Eggsy almost froze at the spot as he looks up to see Merlin watching them with seductive eyes. "I know, this wasn't my original intent of coming here, but… would you mind if Eggsy sucks me?" He asked.

"I wouldn't mind. Eggsy?" Harry asked hopefully.

Eggsy nodded eagerly as Merlin quickly taken off his clothes while Harry had stopped his pounding. Harry's cock was still inside his ass as Eggsy fully took Merlin in his mouth and suck.

Once Eggsy began to suck and Merlin began to moan, Harry began to thrust into him again as he made Eggsy suck even deeper.

It was in unity as the only sounds in the room were their moaning and the splashing of water. Merlin's moans began to be frantic as he came inside Eggsy's mouth not soon after.

The sight of Eggsy swallowing another man's cum made Harry came into him making him groan in pleasure. Eggsy let go off Merlin's cock and the feeling of Harry's cum inside him made him cum as he swore.

"Fuck, Harry…"

The water was now dirty as Merlin was lying on the floor in pleasure bliss. Eggsy whimpers as he felt Harry got out his cock from him. 

"How about a shower?" Eggsy suggested as he looks down at Merlin. "Merlin?" He added.

"I think that's a good idea lad," Merlin said.

"Though I doubt we will be showering. Merlin, do you want to pound into Eggsy this time?" Harry asked.

Eggsy's cock twitched at the idea. What was Harry suggesting? That Merlin joins them now as a threesome?

"My original intent wasn't to have sex with the both of you, Eggsy. I am with Roxy now, though I doubt she'll mind that I had sex with you guys," Merlin said.

Eggsy smirks, "Well, Roxy does have a perverted side," he said.

"What was you're intention in the first place, Merlin?" Harry asked as he drains the water and Eggsy got out off the jacuzzi.

"Oh, that there was some sort of problem back in HQ. I tried contacting you with you're glasses, and phone, but the two of you were busy," Merlin said.

"What sort of problem?" Harry asked.

"Someone taking over HQ?"

"MERLIN!"

"What?"

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Was it okay? I usually don't write threesomes, especially with Merlin. Hopefully this is good.


End file.
